Teito and Vanilla Cream
by Kusanagi Yakumo - OFF
Summary: Kecepatan download video erotis yang lambat, sogokkan berupa kue-kue manis, Teito Klein dan krim vanila. Drabble, FrauTeito...


**Teito and Vanilla Cream**

**Disclaimer: **Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**Characters: **Frau (17), Castor (17), Teito Klein (16)

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.30 pm...

Di asrama murid laki-laki Barsburg _Academy_...

Di dalam salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai tiga, asrama bagian barat...

Tampaklah sosok seorang remaja beriris biru berpendar keunguan sedang menatap bosan layar laptop miliknya. Bosan menunggu betapa lambat kecepatan _download_ video erotis yang baru saja ia temukan di salah satu situs XXX terkenal. Sedangkan seorang remaja lain beriris hijau yang kini duduk di samping kanannya, terlihat sibuk mencicipi aneka kue manis yang ia dapatkan dari Castor sebagai sogokkan agar remaja berambut _brunette_ tersebut boleh menginap di dalam kamar mereka berdua malam ini. Katanya sih, demi keamanan dan misi suci melindungi seekor domba polos dari serangan serigala mesum.

Teito (nama remaja beriris hijau) tidak begitu mengerti dengan perumpamaan yang dilontarkan oleh Castor. Sementara Frau (nama remaja beriris biru keunguan) hanya dapat memasang ekspresi sebal. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk mengusir Si Maniak Boneka Berkacamata yang sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil duduk di atas _futon_ yang sengaja ia bawa jauh-jauh dari dalam kamar miliknya, kemudian ia letakkan begitu saja tepat di samping bawah tempat tidur Teito. Namun, semua usaha Frau berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Gencatan senjata dilancarkan ketika Teito marah besar melihat kelakuan aneh dari kedua teman dekatnya. Maka, sampailah mereka bertiga pada kondisi di mana Frau memutuskan untuk duduk beralas karpet berbulu kelabu sambil 'berselancar' di dunia maya, Castor yang memutuskan untuk duduk beralas _futon_ sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang tampak misterius, dan Teito yang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari samping kanan Frau sambil menikmati kue-kue manis dengan wajah sedikit bersemu karena lembutnya tekstur kue yang ia makan.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik...

08.40 pm...

Sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak mereka bertiga berdiam diri dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

_'Kenapa kecepatan internet di sini jadi lambat begini...?'_ gerutu Frau di dalam batinnya. Kedua mata miliknya menatap hampa hasil _download_ video yang baru maju sekitar delapan persen, menjadikan baru delapan belas persen saja video yang ia _download _semenjak beberapa menit lalu.

Pandangan Frau kemudian teralihkan kepada sosok Teito yang masih sangat antusias melahap satu demi satu kue manis dengan semangat tinggi. Sesekali, remaja beriris hijau itu menjilati krim vanila yang berada di atas kuenya, dan hal tersebut selalu sukses membuat wajah tanpa cacat itu tersapu rona merah.

_'Apa dia tidak akan terkena diabetes? Aku jadi sedikit khawatir pada Kuso Gakki ini...'_ Frau merasa mual saat membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Teito.

"Ada apa, Frau...?" tanya Teito yang merasa diperhatikan. Ia lalu menjilat sedikit krim yang tertinggal pada ibu jari kanannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Frau dalam nada datar. Sedangkan Castor melirik sebentar ke arah mereka berdua karena percakapan singkat tadi. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, remaja berambut _brunette_ itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terhenti. Frau mendengus sebal sewaktu tidak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik Si Maniak Boneka. Tapi, tak berapa lama ia memutar bola matanya, melirik sosok Teito yang masih tampak sibuk dengan kue-kue manis tersebut.

_'Kuso Gakki ini benar-benar penggemar makanan manis sejati...'_ Frau menatap lekat wajah Teito dengan ekor matanya, _'... Dia bisa mudahnya bersemu hanya karena memakan kue-kue itu...'_ seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Frau, _'Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang sekali aku bisa melihatnya berekspresi seperti ini. Dia itu seorang yang terlampau serius dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku jadi ingat waktu dia memperlihatkan senyum kakunya padaku... Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, dia ini ternyata memiliki wajah yang manis...'_

"Kau kenapa, Frau...? Ekspresi wajahmu tampak aneh," tanya Teito dengan mulut belepotan krim ketika melihat Frau yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Kebingungan menghinggapi Teito saat Frau menaruh laptop miliknya, mendekati Teito, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menghapus krim yang menempel pada mulut milik Teito, kemudian menjilat krim tersebut.

"Manis..." gumamnya saat mencicipi krim vanila itu.

Teito kini hanya bisa mematung. Sel-sel otaknya terasa melambat. Selambat kecepatan _download_ video erotis milik Frau yang nyaris mencapai titik sekarat.

"Ah...! Ternyata masih tersisa sedikit di mulutmu..." Frau mendekatkan wajahnya. Terpaan napas hangat milik Teito membuat Frau semakin buta akan sosok seorang _Oni_ yang baru saja bangkit dari Neraka tepat ketika ia mengunci bibir mungil bertekstur lembut layaknya kue mochi yang membuatnya terlena.

**"Kau sangat menikmatinya sekali ya, FRAU?"**

Frau pucat pasi. Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah melarikan diri dari sosok Castor yang bertransformasi menjadi _Shinigami_ dengan benang-benang pemutus jiwa yang sudah siap untuk mencekik leher Frau hingga putus.

**"JANGAN LARI KAU, SERIGALA MESUM!"**

Malam itu, asrama Barsburg menjadi medan pertempuran antara dua orang remaja yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil tersebut.

Sementara Teito...

Wajahnya sekarang semerah kepiting rebus. Secepat kilat, ia segera menghapus bekas ciuman di bibirnya, lalu berteriak, "FRAU _BAKA_!" diiringi hasil _download_ video milik Frau yang akhirnya gagal total.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**


End file.
